Microphones used in automotive electronic applications, such as cell phones, navigational systems, and vehicular control, are well-known in the art. Automotive vehicle operations present many challenges in the use of a microphone located within a vehicle interior in view of the numerous sources of noise that can interfere with vocalized speech.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.